


Excerpts from the next sequel

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Excerpts from upcoming work, Favourite quotes, I'm a lazy ass, Idiots in Love, M/M, No longer belongs to the series rightly but is part of its development, Trying to motivate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still writing the sequel, but haven't started writing the majority into the computer. So here you have an attempt at motivating myself into starting; excerpts from the sequel!</p><p>Chapter numbers aren't final. Some of these quotes might not end up in the published work. I might expand on this collection =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Excerpts from the next sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing the sequel, but haven't started writing the majority into the computer. So here you have an attempt at motivating myself into starting; excerpts from the sequel!
> 
> Chapter numbers aren't final. Some of these quotes might not end up in the published work. I might expand on this collection =)

**Chapter 1; a few days after IWABY:**  
\- He had taken great pains to erase Law's scent from his person after throwing - well, a tantrum. He’d yelled a great deal, thrown things, and made a complete ass of himself after throwing Law out the door. He winced at the memory; throwing your mate into a wall wasn’t very conductive for the future of your relationship. Law normally didn’t mind displays of his strength, but he had a feeling this one was different.

\- “You’ve been drinking.”  
“It seemed like a good idea. At the time.“  
“More dignified than breaking half the furniture. I’ll fix it, I promise.”  
“Don’t bother with the bed. We need to replace it, anyway.”  
“Sorry.”  
“I handcuffed you to the headboard without asking first, it was my fault.”

\- “I know this wasn’t part of your plan.”  
“My plan was ingenious. Get off the fucking island, get to the Grand Line, and get One Piece before anyone figures out I’m an Omega.”

\- “Your rut set in and you just happened to smell my scent and came looking for the unmated Omega attached to it.”  
“And I came across you and realised I’d been wrong and, well-”  
“I punched you in the face and ran.”

 

**Chapter 4; five months later:**  
\- Kid was such a stubborn, determined, independent idiot that he would rather die a gruesome death than admit he wasn’t at the top of his game.

 

 **Chapter 5:**  
\- Kid, who always looked so fierce and intimidating while up and about - regardless of a baby bump and four children hanging onto him - looked young when he slept.

 

 **Chapter 6; three months later:**  
\- "Law, help!"  
Law laughed as he watched the boys tackle their father and indulgently let them wrestle with his lover for a few minutes before coming to the Omega's rescue. Too much strenuous exercise wasn't good for the pregnant Omega, after all, and Law had plans for tonight.

\- "Your turn," Kid said and rolled over.  
Law grabbed the Omega's body pillow from the foot of the bed and hit him over the head with it. Kid elbowed him in the ribs in retaliation.

 

 **Chapter 7:**  
\- "Please tell me you didn't buy our red-haired son a red t-shirt."

 

 **Chapter 8:**  
\- "Kid! Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine. Just thought there was another step."  
"You've climbed these steps a billion times.“  
"I can't actually see my feet, Law."

 

 **Chapter 9:**  
\- "Get going, you're keeping everyone waiting. Dumbass."  
"Asshole," Law retorted, picking Caterina up and taking Mattias' hand before he kissed Kid one more time.  
The crew collectively groaned.

\- "I'm afraid of hurting you. You can go into labour at any moment."  
"I'm not going into labour from us having sex, Law. That's ridiculous."  
"You're ridiculous."  
"Really, Law? Really?"  
Law just chuckled as he kissed the Omega.


End file.
